Temporary Mending through Diluted Intent
by weatheredtome
Summary: Jakotsu can’t seem to find escape from his past. The only thing that tames the pain is to bring it upon others…Then he spots Inuyasha. Rape, character death.


WARNING!!! This story contains non-con Yaoi. In other words, it means VERY VIOLENT RAPE FROM ONE MAN TO ANOTHER MAN. If this concept offends you, click the back button now and forget this story exists. Otherwise, I hope you like it.

The song I chose for this particular fiction was "Prison Sex" by Tool. I think it fits quite nicely into my plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with InuYasha or the band Tool. I'm just a very demented fan.

**Temporary Mending Through Diluted Intent**

_It took so long to remember just what happened._

_I was so young and vestal then,_

_You knew it hurt me._

_But I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive_

_even if signs seem to tell me otherwise._

_I've got my hands bound,_

_my head down, my eyes closed,_

_And my throats wide open._

My eyes fling open and I immediatly I crouch over myself in remembrance of the pain I once felt. 'It was that damn dream again.' I think to myself 'Why can't I just forget about it? It's been over ten years; it should be a distant memory…not a constant reminder.' I quickly dress, I have to shake the feelings creeping back into me, and I took one last look at my brethren as I disappeared into the forest.

_Do unto others, what has been done to me,_

_Do unto others, what has been done to you?_

No matter what I do, I know deep down that I'll never be able to forget the look in his eyes that night… the obvious euphoria on his face as he tore me open, the smell of the dirt on the ground mixing with the sweat from the man's body, and the pained tears stinging the lacerations on my face.

_I'm treading water,_

_I need to sleep a while._

_My lamb and martyr, you look so precious._

_Won't you come on up closer,_

_close enough so I can smell you._

_I need you to feel this,_

_I can't stand to burn too long._

_Released in sodomy._

_Oh, for one sweet moment I am whole._

Even after he was finished, he was not done with me. I shudder now just thinking about it as I trace the painted streaks that run down my face."Did it hurt, child?" he asked me as he grabbed me by my throat, pulling me towards him. I was too weak to protest. "Tell me it hurts…" the man cut lines down my face to trace where tears had fallen. This disgusts me even to this day…he dropped the knife and ran his tongue over my face then shoved it into my mouth to force me to taste my own blood and tears. I cried harder and, in turn, making the cuts burn worse. I could feel my life slipping away, but I didn't want it to end yet. With what little strength I had left, took hold of the knife shoved it into his neck. I shake my head, as teardrops threaten to spill over my face. I quickly blot them away and shallow the pain back down. I couldn't let it surface; I had to find a way to nullify it again.

_Do unto you now, what has been done to me,_

_Do unto you now, what has been done?_

I continue down the moonless path I tread, searching for release. I stop in my tracks, hearing the sound of feet scraping against the bark of a tree. I smile at what my eyes behold; Inuyasha, human and vulnerable, appearing to be unarmed. With a flick of my wrist, my Jakotsuto unravels towards him at lightening fast speeds. The tree branch he sat on shatters and he falls limply to the ground. I approach him cautiously, tiny splintered pieces of the branch floating to the ground.

_You're breathing so I guess you're still alive_

_even if signs seem to tell me otherwise._

_Won't you come a bit closer,_

_Close enough so I can smell you._

_I need you to feel this._

_I need this to make me whole._

_Released in sodomy._

_For I am your witness and_

_blood and flesh can be trusted._

_And only this one holy medium brings me piece of mind._

To my surprise, he shakily lifts his head. "-Jakotsu, you filthy bastard…" I hear him mutter.

I smile sadistically, he is all mine and there's nothing he can do about it. "You have no idea…yet." I send the Jakotsuto at him once more, purely delighted as my pain and fears are released through him.

He struggles to his feet and attempts to strike me though his aim stops short due to his injuries. Inuyasha falls against my chest, I hold him momentarily, just long enough to take in the scent of his innocence.

"Fight it all you want, love. You _will_ bend to my desires." I whisper, feeling him wince against me just before I throw him to the ground. I tear his clothes away from his skin and marvel at his sheer beauty but just for a moment. If my eyes lingered any longer, I knew what would happen… My seldom-heard heart would talk me away from taking him without his consent. I use his sash to bind his hands and strip my clothes away as well.

_Got your hands bound, your head down,_

_Your eyes closed._

_You look so precious now._

He still struggles to escape my unrelenting grip. I force his head down by his long raven hair while my other hand explores his toned body. I place rough kisses along his collarbone, slowly trailing upward. I bite occasionally at his neck and jaw line to leave lasting reminders of my lust for him, then trail my tongue up to his ear.

I torment it until he growls "What gives you the right to do this?!"

I lift my head, infuriated. No one has ever had the balls to question my reasoning. I sit upright and backhand him as hard as I can. I smile gleefully when he winces in pain, I quickly regain my composure "Someone needs to shut that big, bad mouth of yours, Inuyasha." I place one of my legs on his right arm and the other one his chest as I pry his jaws open. I force my entirety into his mouth, his eyes became round and he slightly volts upward. I pull out briefly just before I drive myself back down harder, ignoring his muffled protests. I continue until my breath becomes uneven.

As soon as I remove my member from his mouth, he starts coughing and gasping for air as he jerks towards me. And I'm not sure how, but he ends up top of me and rips the butterfly hairpin out of my hair. He forces it down as hard as he can, nearly striking my jewel shard.

I punch him and flip him onto his stomach. As I sit up, my coal colored hair falls out of the style I wore it in, it stops just above my waist. I sadistically lick two of my fingers "Ready or not, Inuyasha." and Push them into him. His body tighten around my fingers as he angrily inhales through his teeth. I pump them in and out a few times before I remove them completely "Don't want you to get too comfortable." I reassure him.

"I'm gonna tear you apart-" Inuyasha spat in retaliation.

I shove his head into the damp soil "On the contrary…" I thrust my erection into him as fast as I could. I almost released as soon as he let out a scream of agony, he digs his fingernails into the dirt. I hang over him for a moment, kissing his shoulders before I continue. I pull out halfway and ram him again, needing to hear that sweet cry of suffering once more. He tries to hold it in this time and I scowled. I jerk him back by his hair so that his body's flush against mine. I retrieve my Jakotsuto and twist it around him "You will scream. By the time this is over, you'll be crying 'Jakotsu, my love, I'm in soooo much pain. Please, hold me before I go.' And I'll cradle you until you pass." I say, stars twinkle in my eyes.

"Heh," he says weakly "in your dreams, you twisted minded freak…"

I throw him face first back down and continue to hold him there as he struggles. He lets out small whimpers when I tug at the Jakotsuto and I smile at the sight. I shove myself deeper into him, quickly finding a pace that suited me. I tug more on my sword as I violently thrust into him harder. The slight of his blood sending me to ecstasy faster.

Inuyasha's wrists bloody from multiple attempts to free himself, his lacerated body tenses up.

I race faster when I hear his sobs of defeat and continue until I'm on edge. I yank him up by his hair once more to restore the Jakotsuto to our side and throw him onto his back.

He childishly covers his face to shield himself from me.

It just pushes me further… I force his jaws open again and continue pump myself until I release inside his mouth. I groan loudly as my eyesight dims and I collapse on top of him for a brief moment. I suck up as much of his blood as I can and press my lips against his. I close my eyes and can only image the look on his face. Surprise…hate…fear…pain…hell, maybe even enjoyment. I swirl my tongue around in his mouth. I taste not just his blood, but my seed as well as I continuously brush our tongues together. I disconnect from him with a smack of my lips and pull in him into my arms. I gently stroke his face.

His eyes creep open.

_I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this_

_shit, blood, and cum on my hands._

_I've…come…round…full circle._

_My lamb and martyr; this will be over, soon._

_You look so precious_

"You look so precious…now." I say as I stare into his chocolate brown eyes, the sun is just beginning to rise between the gaps in the trees. I cradle him in a sweet embrace as his life slips from him. Yet another who has died by my hand. This one, however, will always be closest to my heart. A teardrop falls from my eye as I kiss his bluing lips. If I could undo my deeds, I surely would…though, in his life, he never would've return my love. So, this is the way it ends.

Yep, the end. I'm happy with it despite the fact I made Inuyasha die (sheds a tiny sad tear), if you think it's good too then I'd love to know. If not, then your flames will be laughed at. Ha-ha. Oh, and for those of you who are sad Inuyasha died, and wanted them to be more romantic, I have one of those too. It's called Hanashi no Ai to Higeki (Story of Love and Tragedy), in some of the story, however, Jakotsu is a girl (don't ask, just read it.).

If you like these kind of stories, I have a non-con Yuri about DOA called "Fucked With a Knife" (it's labeled Censored Title). Essentially Christie (obviously) fucks Ayane with a knife.


End file.
